Kelly and the Stone
by TheOutgriber
Summary: A few scenes from "Cadet Kelly," focusing on the changing relationship between Kelly and Captain Jennifer Stone.


_Note: This is a work of fanfiction for the Disney Channel movie "Cadet Kelly." It contains mild references to lesbian relationships, so if you don't like that idea, by all means choose another work. Please review!_

Kelly and the Stone

As usual, by the time Kelly was ready for morning inspection, the rest of the platoon had already assembled. Everything was "squared away," except for _Her Blanket_! She balled it up quickly and shoved it under her pillow. Jennifer and Gloria began to make their way down the first row of cadets. As they moved closer, she broke out in a cold sweat. She tried to imagine herself painting a humorous caricature of Jennifer, but failed miserably. Why did Jennifer have to be so freaking intimidating? Jennifer paused in front of her, and the rest of the world went gray. "Well, I know there has to be something wrong here," a voice purred. The Captain. "Ma'am, no ma'am!" Kelly managed. Ugh. She sounded pathetic to her own ears. Jennifer stalked around her like some predatory cat, her eyes gleaming, her face like chiseled marble. Kelly had rarely felt as helpless as she did now. The hairs rose on the back of her neck as she sensed Jennifer behind her. Her heart thudded. She heard the dreadful sound of her beloved blanket tearing. It was thrust back into her hands. Jennifer flared her nostrils and marched on much more briskly than before. Kelly stood there, speechless, cradling her torn blanket in her arms.

The cool, focused anger that had allowed Captain Stone to rip up that maggot's ratty blanket so guiltlessly evaporated soon after she had finished her morning inspection of the platoon. She had felt close to invincible, as she could practically taste Cadet Collins' fear. Now that she was no longer angry, she was unsure. It had been an act of rage, maybe even an abuse of her power as an officer. She tried to convince herself that she was merely instilling discipline in an unruly cadet, but realized that she had been intentionally spiteful, a bully. She had always thought of herself as demanding, maybe harsh, but not unfair. Shame surged through her, and she felt ill. The memory of the look of hurt in Cadet Collins' eyes as she struggled to keep her composure nagged at Jennifer's conscience. She realized that she would have to make amends somehow. No, she would never apologize. It would not do to admit fault to a cadet. A cadet should never see uncertainty or indecisiveness in a superior officer. Instead, she would march up to her the next morning and offer to help her with… something. Feeling relieved from her guilt by this resolution, she slept well that night.

* * *

Kelly sat polishing boots while the drill team practiced. Jennifer was on the drill team. Kelly imagined that she got some sort of satisfaction out of seeing her perform a menial task such as this. She kept sneaking glances at Brad-Captain Rigby. He was quite a hunk, a golden-haired, apple-cheeked young Man. She knew she would never have him. She had known that from the time he had said, "You make me laugh." His manner was that of a friend. She knew instinctively that she could not hope for more, and, oddly, she was not upset about it. She rested for a moment and watched the team. The white rifles would twirl from their fingers like reels of white ribbon, and then would be gripped firmly, with a solid crack. It really was beautiful, but intimidating. Sort of like Jennifer, who looked completely at ease with her rifle. Kelly realized then that she wanted to learn how to make a rifle spin.

* * *

It was a sweltering day. Captain Stone stood in the heat, practicing moves for the exhibition phase of the drill competition. She noticed Cadet Collins behind her, copying her. Was she mocking her? She hoped not. Otherwise, the fragile trust that had grown between them ever since the cadet had given her a spare belt during the mock competition with Rahway High would crumble. Cadet Collins had long ago lost her "maggot" stature with Captain Stone-not that she would ever reveal that. But there was still some masked resentment between them. Captain Stone gritted her teeth tried out a few moves. Cadet Collins followed suit, punching her fists in the air. They circled each other, as if in combat. Their moves became increasingly wild and strange. It briefly occurred to the Captain that they both probably looked ludicrous, but she didn't care. Passion and energy flowed between them. Something was being worked out. When Brad interrupted them, their chests were heaving. Captain Stone was hunched over and no longer composed. She protested only weakly when Brad assigned them as partners in competition. She rarely allowed herself emotional release, as it tended to take the form of destructive anger. But this was emotional release of a different sort, she realized. She had enjoyed it.

Several weeks later, Captain Stone stopped in the doorway of the dressing room. There stood Cadet Kelly, looking profoundly awkward in her new dress blues. Captain Stone suppressed a chuckle. She vaguely remembered feeling the same way wearing her first drill team dress uniform. It had felt rigid and uncomfortable on multiple levels. It had been awhile before she had felt deserving of them. She knew that Cadet Kelly would learn to wear them well. Once they had started working together on the drill team, they had gradually gained respect for each other, and their trust had grown stronger. The Captain cleared her throat, feeling awkward herself, and entered, interrupting the Cadet, who was fiddling with her aiguillette. "Cadet!" she began sternly. Cadet Kelly jumped to attention. "Stand up straight when you wear this uniform!" she barked. She smiled inwardly at Cadet Kelly's dismay. Moving in close behind her, she briskly began to straighten her tie and collar. She motioned for the Cadet to turn toward her. Cadet Kelly turned, looking bewildered but downright adorable. Captain Stone felt an odd urge to kiss her cheek or forehead and reassure her. Instead, she brushed imaginary dust off of the Cadet's suit and examined its buttons to hide her blush. She was suddenly highly aware of the Cadet's curvaceous body pressed close to her own tall, lanky one. Finally, she adjusted Cadet Kelly's cover and leaned in close to her ear. "Now," she murmured gently, "This is an honor. Be proud when you wear this uniform." She realized that she could probably steal a kiss right there, but wouldn't. So she gritted her teeth and retreated from the room, leaving a breathless Cadet Kelly to admire herself in the mirror.

* * *

Soon after, Kelly found herself performing in the exhibition phase of the regional drill team competition with Jennifer. They moved with amazing synergy, feeding off of each other's strength and excitement. As they finished, Kelly's face broke into a smile, and was surprised to find that Jennifer was smiling as well. Kelly thought that this was a rare and gorgeous sight, which she hoped to see more of in the future. Although they had lost the competition, they would advance to the Nationals. Kelly tried to blame herself for her team's loss. "That's right!" Jennifer snapped, whipping back toward her. "If you hadn't joined the team…we would have never gotten this far." She gazed with soft eyes at Kelly, and saluted gravely. Kelly, however, had other ideas, and wrapped Jennifer in a tight hug. Jennifer wanted to reciprocate but was overwhelmed with emotion, and merely stammered awkwardly. "Next year, we'll be even better!" Kelly bubbled. "If you and I work on our routines together, there's no telling what-"

"Actually, there's not gonna be a next year for me," Jennifer said regretfully. She had tried not to think about the move. "You see, my-my father recently got transferred to Europe, so, ah…I'm moving." She felt her eyes well with tears. She hated the thought of leaving Kelly, she realized. Kelly was so filled with life that seemed to echo from within her and bounce off of everything nearby. She seemed to have a way of awakening Jennifer's own passion. And Jennifer would be leaving her behind. She wanted to cry. But she put on a brave face and expressed her wish for Kelly to become a platoon leader. They marched out together like old comrades.

* * *

The reality that Jennifer was leaving didn't sink in for Kelly until a few hours later, in bed. She tossed and turned in frustration. She really didn't want Jennifer to leave. She felt as if she had just met her, and that she was being snatched away by outside forces. She would miss the Jennifer that had been gradually revealed to her over the past few months. The insecure, dutiful, intimidating, gentle, passionate, beautiful Jennifer who made her heart flip. Yes, it seemed she had taken up permanent residence in Kelly's heart. Kelly _loved_ her. Finally, she decided that something had to be done. Throwing back the covers, and giving the scrap that was left of her blanket a brief squeeze, she got out of bed and advanced purposefully toward the quarters of Cadet Captain Jennifer Stone.

_The End (For Now)_


End file.
